


Dough-n't You Know It's Christmas Time

by notactuallybatman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, There's cuteness and sass and baked goods what more do you want really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notactuallybatman/pseuds/notactuallybatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas had never been an easy time for Steve Rogers.</p><p>But today is 2014, and Christmas means Natasha keeping him company, it means a warm spacious flat, enough food to go by, Christmas carols on the radio and some sort of homey comfort.</p><p>And, apparently, baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dough-n't You Know It's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless friendly Steve & Natasha fluff because I felt like and because they deserve some happiness.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know practically nothing about living conditions during the Steve’s time and I cba to do intensive research. Also I don't own any characters blabla you know the drill *quickly sashayes away from responsibilities*
> 
> Merry Christmas, [Ems](http://rhivendell.tumblr.com). xx

Christmas had never been an easy time for Steve Rogers.

Back in the 1940s, Christmas meant sharing a bed with Bucky to keep the biting New York winter cold at bay, a few pine twigs lovingly arranged serving as a makeshift Christmas tree, spending their last few bucks on firewood and matches. They used to huddle up in front of the fireplace, Steve’s pointy elbows poking Bucky in the side but he never complained, telling each other stories until they cried with laughter, forgetting all about the cold and the wind and Steve’s ever-present coughing.

They never got each other anything, be it due to money reasons or time reasons or the fact that most of the time, they were happy just having each other.

That had been 1940. But today is 2014, and now Christmas means Natasha keeping him company, it means a warm spacious flat, enough food to go by, Christmas carols on the radio and some sort of homey comfort.

And, apparently, baking.

“Oh come on, it _cannot_ be that hard to pour some flour in a goddamn bowl, Rogers.”

“It says to sieve it, so I’m sieving it!”

Steve had accidentally stumbled upon a Christmas-themed baking blog on one of his journeys into the World Wide Web and had instantly been hooked. He was still on his passionate quest to catch up on all the things he missed during his time as a human popsicle, and even though Christmas cookies weren’t exactly an invention of the 21st century, he was dying to try them nonetheless.

Which had turned out to be harder than he initially thought.

“For a super-soldier with super-enhanced muscles and everything, you’re exceptionally super-awful at baking, y’know.”

“Shut up, Tasha.”

When Natasha had come home to find him in the kitchen, looking utterly lost between a heap of baking trays and a million different ingredients, she’d laughed at him for a good few minutes, and had then joined in on the fun.

Which, in her case, does not mean actually helping, but being sprawled lazily on a chair, watching Steve with interest, giving unhelpful comments at random and generally making a nuisance of herself.

“Did you pre-heat the oven?”

“ _Yes_ , I pre-heated the oven Natasha, I’m not stupid.” Steve looks increasingly done with the situation. “Who even invented this, I swear this recipe is going to ruin Christmas, this will never be finished properly, what have I gotten myself into…” He rambles under his breath.

Natasha eyes him fondly.

“You’re cute when you’re grumpy. Your forehead gets all wrinkled up and you pout a little, like an old man.” She lets out a snort. “Oh wait.”

“Very funny.”

“Age jokes will never not be funny, Stevie.“

“You could help me, you know.”

Natasha cackles. “I don’t bake. I jump off buildings and assassinate people and spy on mad-men criminals, but baking is so not on the list of Things I Will Do.”

Steve glares at her with a look somewhere between disappointment and fond irritation. He goes back to his ingredients and, having successfully gotten all the precious flour into a bowl, turns the mixer on – and promptly finds himself splattered with half-ready dough all over.

Natasha almost falls off her chair laughing.

“Put a towel over it!”, she wheezes through her laughter. “Jeez, I should have filmed that. Stark would have had a field day with that material.”

Steve considers pushing her off her goddamn chair entirely. Sighing, he goes and gets a towel nonetheless.

Things move smoother after that. The dough begins to take on actual form, Steve manages to lay it out on the countertop without much struggle, they cut out various cookies (Natasha insists on making a dick-shaped one, Steve scowls at her for it and makes a sad Steve-shaped face with short hair indents) and soon their fancy 21st century oven is filled to the brim with three trays of golden cookies.

Forgoing cleaning up till later, Steve makes them tea and they sit down right there, on the floor of their messy kitchen, staring into the oven side by side.

After a few moments of silence, Natasha takes a sip of her scalding hot tea and pokes him in the side. “You weren’t that bad after all. Have I ever told you about what happened the first time Clint tried to make cookies?”

Steve is pretty sure he doesn’t want to know.

Natasha tells him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [shameless self promo](http://notactuallybatman.tumblr.com) xx


End file.
